TMNT: THE ENCOUNTER
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: The turtles meet up with a couple of enemies that need their help. by the end of the night everyone will have their lives changed forever. I got this idea from a movie i watched. please read this and leave reviews, i read everyone of them and i hope this story touches you and makes you think about your own life.
1. Chapter 1

_**TMNT: THE ENCOUNTER**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Man, it sure is coming down out there tonight" Donny said as he looked out the window of the battle shell.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be caught out there. A turtle could drown in all that water" Mikey replied as he looked out the other window.

"Mikey, a turtle would probably not down" Donny replied.

"Master Splinter, Why are we going up to the farmhouse again?" Raph asked as he looked up from the game on his phone he was playing.

"My sons, we are going up here for some well deserved rest from the city. I told April and Casey that we would meet them there and we would all then do some mental training" Splinter told them.

While they were all talking about the upcoming days out at the farmhouse, Leo was paying more attention to the road. He didnt want to lose focus and cause an accident. All of a sudden he thought he heard a voice

_**Turn left**_ a voice told him. Leo did as the voice told him. He thought it was Splinter that told him to turn and turned down the next road that they came up on on the left hand side of the road.

"Leo, why did you turn left" Don asked his older brother.

"Master Splinter, didn't you just tell me to turn left?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"No my son, I did not. Are you okay my son?" Splinter asked his son with consern in his voice.

"No, No, I am fine father, i just thought I heard you say to turn left. It is no big deal, we can turn around at the next spot we find" Leo replied and looked up ahead for a spot to turn around. a few moments later, all of them looked up ahead and seen a truck over turned on the side of the road and it was on fire.

_**Twenty minutes earlier**_

"Karai, what are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere" Hun asked from the driver seat. He looked over and saw her going over something on her laptop in her lap.

"I have found the turtle's little getaway home. I want to go see it for myself so that I can set a plan in motion to destroy them once and for all" she responded.

"You could have sent your foot soldiers here. This weather is not ideal for a recon mission. This storm is one of the worst I have seen in a long time. why did you choose me to come with you?" Hun asked. he was not to trusting of the woman next to him. They had called a truce and wanted to join forces to rid the world of the turtles but he still didn't trust her.

"Because, I want to keep an eye on you and I thought you may want to see their place for yourself" Karai told him.

"Well, just because I formed a truce to you does not mean i serve you and you would do well to remember that" Hun told her. The two of them drove in silence for a few minutes until Hun was startled by a tree that fell in the road in front of him.

"Hang on!" Hun Yelled as he snatched the wheel and barely missed the tree. He looked over at Karai and then turned his attention back to the road just in time to see another tree fall on the road in front of them but this time he did not have enough time to dodge it and the passenger side of the truck hit the tree and sent the truck off the road and turned over in the ditch.

Karai woke up and looked around as she was still upside down in the truck. She tried to move and cried out in pain and then looked down to see a tree limb stick through her side. She looked to her side and seen Hun. He was out cold but she could tell that he had a broken arm and a broken leg by looking at them. Then Karai started to smell gas and that is when fear started to set in because not far from her she could see that a fire had started ouside the truck.

"Hun, wake up! We have got to get out of here! Hun!" Karai yelled as she tried to wake him. She started to panic but looked back to the road and seen head lights in front of them.

_**Back to Present**_

"We got to see if anyone is in trouble!" Leo shouted as he exited the battle shell with the others behind him. "Raph, check the other side of the road with Mikey and Splinter. see if anyone got thrown and needs help!".

"On it!" Raph shouted back and signaled for Mikey and Splinter to join him.

"Don, let's get to the truck and see if anyone is inside and get them out" Leo told him as he pointed to the truck.

"Right behind you Leo" Donny replied and followed his brother to the truck.

When they got there, they could see that the doors were smashed and would not open. Leonardo took his swords out of the sheaths and slided the doors open. They pulled the doors back and Leo felt his heart go to this stomach.

"Karai!" Leo said with shock and some anger.

"Leonardo, please, help us" Karai said softly as her eyes began to close.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Leonardo, please, help us" Karai said as her eye closed. Leo looked over at his brother, who had a surprised look on his face. He knew he couldn't leave her and Hun to die. It would not be the honorable thing to do.

"Come on and help me get them out" Leo told Donny. Don wasnt to thrilled about helping the enemy, let alone the leader of a clan that was trying to kill them but he also knew that leaving them to die like that would be dishonorable. The two brothers cut Karai and Hun free and carried the unconcious duo to safety just as the truck exploded.

"Leo, Don, are you two okay?" Raph yelled as he, Mikey, and Splinter ran over to join them and to see if they were okay.

"Raph, did you find anyone else over there?" Leo asked.

"No, not soul. Wait, what are they doing here!" Raph growled.

"Man, they don't look to good" Mikey added.

"I know what you are thinking Raph but they are badly injured and we couldn't leave them to die like that" Leo stated.

"I know my son, you did the right thing, now we must go before we are seen" Splinter, chimed in. Raph frowned but he knew Leo did the right thing but he didn't like seeing two of their sworn enemies in front of him. remebering all the things that those two had done to his family, he wanted nothing more than to run his sai across their throats but knew that this was not the way and he would be ashamed of himself if he did it.

"Everyone, back in the battle shell, let's get out of here" Leo ordered and everyone piled back into the battle shell. Leo got back in the driver seat with Raph riding shotgun. Mikey, Don, and Splinter, remained in the back to tend to the wounds of the injured in the back.

"So, what now Leo? I mean we can't just bring them to the farmhouse" Raph asked.

"I know, we will find some place to stop at and we will call for paramedics and then get out of dodge" Leo answered. After about 15 minutes of driving they came across a house that had a sign on the front,_** Journey's Crossroads Bed and breakfast**_. There was a light on inside but there was no other cars around. Leo parked the battle shell and scanned the area to make sure that there was no one around.

"Okay, we need to get them inside and get them some help without being seen, the last thing we need is to scare some people to death and have every monster hunter in the country up here looking for us" Leo told everyone.

"So, how are we going to do that" Mikey asked. Leonardo was about to respond when Don spoke up and pointed to a figure standing on the porch. the figure was a man waving them to come inside.

"I don't think he can see us" Don said.

"Well we can't just get out and walk up there, the guy will probably have a heart attack" Raph replied.

"What do we do Leo?" Mike asked. Leo was about to say something when they heard a knock on the driver side window. They looked over and seen the man standing there. What shocked the turtles the most was the the man was now screaming or running away in terror, he was standing there, smiling.

The turtles looked at each other and then at their master, who was just as shocked as they were about the man's expression. Leonardo knew that Karai and Hun needed help so he rolled down the widow to confront the man outside their vechile.

"Hi, I seen you pull up and when you didn't get out I came out to see if I could be of any assistance" the man told them.

"Sir, aren't you the least a little freaked out by seeing four giant turtle in a vehicle?" Don asked the man.

"No son, I have seen a lot of stranger things than you before" the man replied.

"Listen, sir, we have two people in here that are seriously injured and need some help" Leonardo told the man.

"I see, please let me help you get them inside, I have some medical supplies inside" the man said. The turtles and splinter got out of the battle shell and got Karai and Hun inside. Once inside the house they put the two injured warriors in different rooms and started tending to their wounds.

"I have some medical supplies down the hall in the far room, take what you need" the man said. Don and Raph went down the hall and into the room to gather what supplies Don would need to patch up Karai and Hun. Leo and the man got Karai into a bed in one of the rooms while Mike and Splinter got Hun into a bed and another.

"Thanks, I dont know what we would have done without your help" Leo told the man as he extended his hand out. The man smiled and grabbed Leo's hand and shook it.

"It is no problem, that is what I am here for" The man laughed and walked out of the room just as Don and Splinter came in to try and save Karai.

"Will she be okay Don?" Leo asked.

"I dont know Leo, she has lost a lot of blood, I am going to do all that I can" Don assured him and got to work on Karai's wounds. Leo and the man walked about down the hall to join Mikey and Raph in the lounge area. While walking the man could see the worry in Leonardo's eyes.

"Don't worry my friend, she will be okay, just have faith that God will heal her" the man said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe in all that Bible stuff, its just a bunch of stories" Leonardo told him.

"My friend, all stories got their origin from fact, think about that" the man said as the two of them walked


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review and tell me what you think. i read every review and take them to heart. i enjoy getting feedback and trying to make sure my readers are pleased with my writings. tell me where you think the story is going.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been a few hours since the turtles and brought Karai and Hun to the bed and breakfast for help and so far the man that own the place had been nothing but kind to his guest. Leonardo was still on edge about the guy but was starting to warm up to him. This man had welcomed them into his home and provided aid and didn't once ask them about their origin, he just treated them like they were regular people.

"So, what brings you guys this way?" the man asked.

"Well, we were on our way to visit some friends that have a home here and take some deserved relax time" Don told him.

"Yes, it seems that you guys have earned it. Well I think we should check on my other two guest to see if they have woken up and if they are feeling any better" the man said. He and Leo went to Karai's room while Raph, Splinter, and Mike went to Hun's.

"Knock, knock" the man said as he and Leonardo walked into Karai's room. Karai was sitting up in the bed but they could tell that she was still weak from the blood loss.

"So, Mrs. Karai, how are you feeling?" the man asked as he walked over to her bedside.

"What am I doing here? am I your prisoner?" she asked with a little venom in her voice. the man didn't seem fazed by this as he just smiled at her.

"No, you are not. I do not force anyone to stay or do anything they do not wish. You were at death's door and we saved you. Once you are healed and have some food, you will have enough strength do decide what you would like to do from there" he told her. They looked over her wounds and saw that the bleeding had all stopped and checked to see if there was any other wounds that they might had missed.

"Why did you save me?" Karai asked Leonardo.

"Because, it was the right thing to do. We may be enemies but I could never leave someone like that. It would not have been the honorable thing to do" Leo told her as he walked out the door.

"Listen, he helped you. You should be greatful. Know this, this is my place and as long as all of you are here, you will be respectful to each other and there will be no fighting. Once you leave this place, I can not control what you do but no fighting while you are here. Is that understood" the man told her.

"You help save my life, I will honor your request" Karai said.

"Good, after I speak with your friend, we will help you to the dining area and we will all have dinner together" the man said and left the room, leaving Karai alone with her thoughts.

"You freaks, why have you brought me here!" Hun yelled but could not get up because of his busted leg.

"We just saved your life! We didn't have to do that." Raph yelled back.

"Yeah, I am sure you are just going to let us go when we get better!" Hun spat.

"First of all" Raph started to reply but was stopped when the owner walked in.

"Mr. Hun, please calm down. I have already talked to your companion, Karai. she is in the next room and we have come to an understanding that there will be no fighting while you are here. You are not a prisoner, and what you do when you leave here will be totally up to you" the man told him.

"Who are you?" Hun asked.

"I am the owner of the bed and breakfast. I am here to serve and help you all. Now, in just a few minutes we are all going to be eating together in the dining area. Mikey, would you like to assist me in the dining area?" the man asked.

"Sure, I love the idea of having something to eat" Mikey said and exited the room and made his way to the dining area.

"Now, Mr. Hun, I want your word that you will not try to fight while in my home. Karai has already agreed and so has the others" the man asked and smiled.

"Fine" Hun said and crossed his armed and leaned back in the bed.

"Good" the man said and walked away.

After about 15 minutes everyone was seated at the dining room table while the host was in the kitchen and then he came out with a tray full of water and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Sorry everyone but all I serve here is water" the man said as he put a glass in front of each person.

"What? no soda or tea?" Raph asked.

"Nope, just water. I think you will like it" the man replied. Mike took the glass in front of him and took a sip.

"Hey, this is the best water I ever tasted" Mikey said with a big grin.

"Mikey, it is just water" Don said.

"Thank you Mike. I am here to serve. Now, what would you like to eat. Tell you what, whatever you want I will make, there is no limit and it is on the house" the man said as he smiled at everyone.

"Do you always smile?" Karai asked.

"Yes, I love to help people and make everyone feel better. Besides I bet I can guess what each one of you would like" the man answered.

"Really?" Hun asked, not to impressed by the man's boast.

"Yes, how about I start with you" the man said and looked at Hun and then smiled.

"I think you would like a nice T-bone steak with a side of mashed potatos and some mac and cheese. Also and big buttery roll" the man told him. Hun's eyes shot up and he looked shocked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Hun asked, totally shocked.

"I know everything" the man laughed.

"Me, next, me, me" Mikey said as he raised his hand. The man smiled and walked over to him.

"You would like big slice of pizza, with all the toppings. A side of cheese sticks and a peace of choclate cake" he told him.

"Wow, that is amazing, that sounds perfect" Mike said with a huge grin.

"That is not impressive, MIke would eat anything" Raph laughed.

"Okay, you would like a nice slab of ribs and some rice and gravy. a couple of peaces of buttered toast" the man told Raph.

"How did?" Raph started.

"I told you, I know everything" the man said and smiled.

"Don, you would like some chicken in rice. Leonardo, you would like Some white rice and some Shrimp and steak. Mr. Splinter, you would like a few peaces of sushi and a slice of apple pie. And for you Mrs. Karai, you would like a nice surf and turf platter and a side of japanese soup" the man finished. Everyone was left in shock as the man smiled and walked away into the kitchen.

"How did he do that?" Raph asked.

"I dont know, maybe he is like professor X in the X-men" Mikey said.

"Most likely, he is a mentalist. He just looked at our body movements to see how we would react" Don explained.

"So, Karai, I have to ask, what happens when we leave here?" Leo asked.

"Nothing has changed. You will all pay for what you have done" Karai hissed.

"Your father was a murderer. How can you call yourself honorable?" Leo snarled back.

"When we are through here, I am going to enjoy tearing each one of you limb from limb" Hun stated.

"Hun, I am going to ram my sai where the sun dont shine if you dont zip it" Raph said and started to stand up. The host entered the dining area to confront everyone.

"Listen, I could hear everything you were saying. I made it very clear that there would be no fighting while you are here. You are all here for a reason. I am here to help each of you" the man told them

"Why do you care? You don't even know us?" Hun spat.

"I know each of you. I am here to help each of you. I have known each of you before you were even born. Hun, I know that your real name is Christopher Nash. You were born in New Jersey. I know that you were a big time football player in highschool and wanted to go pro" the man told him.

"What! how did you know that?" Hun asked in shock.

"I told you, I know everything" the man answered.

"Wait, how do you know everything and how could you know us all our lives and know us before we were even born?" Don asked. The man looked at each of them and smiled as he replied,

"Because, I am Jesus"


End file.
